


Gonna Do My Very Best

by littlehuntress



Series: Winter Knights Fics [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehuntress/pseuds/littlehuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin isn't sure if his friends are conspiring to give him the same gift as a joke or if it's just a coincidence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gonna Do My Very Best

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2015 Winter Knights Fest. Title taken from ABBA's "Take a Chance on Me."

It is a truth universally acknowledged that Merlin has a soft spot for Abba, and is also a big fan of Meryl Streep--she’s only the best actress of her generation after all-- but things are definitely getting out of hand.

He's faced with yet another copy of Mamma Mia! as he unwraps his present, this time it's from Gwaine who's waiting for his reaction.

Merlin puts on his best smile, and says, “It’s...Thank you. Wow."

Gwaine looks overly proud of himself. "It's got a sing along feature, so you can sing to your heart's desire."

"Fantastic."

Everyone else is discarded over the house, keeping up with the drinking after having already opened their presents and shared the usuals oh's and ah's and thank you's when one receives a gift. And somehow he's the only one who's ended with more copies of the same movie than anyone can ever need.

Last week Lance came around and handed him his Christmas present, he said it was selected especially for him with the help of Gwen. He was excited while opening it, tearing away at the paper like an enthusiastic five year old on Christmas morning. But the torn bright blue wrapping revealed the Mamma Mia! Especial Deluxe Edition. He found it hard not to groan. Because, really, again? Hadn't he already given this same gift to Merlin the year before?

As if reading his mind, Lancelot had insisted that if he was a true fan, he'd treasure and love every different edition of the movie there is. Merlin wasn't too convinced, but thanked him anyway. The next day Morgana appeared with the Director's Cut of the movie.

Merlin isn't sure if his friends just don't realize they keep on giving him the same gift, or they're just pulling his leg. Or maybe they're just too lazy to think of something that'll be the perfect fit for him.

Whatever it is, it stopped being funny three copies ago.

"Anyone else wants more?" he asks, tapping his glass, some nod and the rest ignore him. Merlin makes his way towards the kitchen, the Mamma Mia! DVD in his other hand.

Once there he pours some cider in the glass and proceeds to examine the movie case. It does have a sing-along option, but that's hardly a selling point.

"Oi, why are you all alone in here?"

Merlin puts up the glass and the movie to show Arthur standing by the kitchen door. "Did you know I have more copies of Mamma Mia! than fingers on one hand?" Merlin asks a bit airily.

"The first one was from me," Arthur says smugly, walking all the way in until he’s right in front of Merlin.

“That is not the point.”

"Come on, admit it. It was perfect," he insists. A teasing grin on his face.

"You're infuriating," Merlin says. His breath catches in his throat as Arthur presses closer to him, one of his hands settling on his hip, while the other finds its way under Merlin’s shirt and stays there, stroking the skin with his fingers.

"Am I?"

"Uh-huh."

Arthur brings their mouths together into a kiss, it’s sloppy but so perfect and Merlin barely hears when the DVD case hits the floor. All his senses trained on Arthur, on his fingers drawing patterns on his stomach, in the warmth of his body. Merlin presses more against Arthur, stubbornly not letting any room between them.

They break apart, and Arthur takes the chance to place a few scattered kissed on Merlin's throat, and maybe even bruises the spot beneath Merlin's ear, but Merlin isn't so sure because his fingers have tangled in Arthur's hair and his eyes remain closed. It doesn't matter anyway.

"Later, when everyone is gone, I'm going to give you your present," Arthur mutters against his skin, raising goosebumps.

Merlin can't wait for later.


End file.
